Shōkan
Background (Complete) Nobody can really remember who he was before he entered the academy at the age of 12 though many people tried for years to discover his past from before then, they all failed miserable. It is believed that Shōkan's family is no longer alive and that any friends he had before the academy is dead as well but Shōkan refuses to talk about it, instead he focused on the future and graduated at the top of his class in the academy with honors. Working hard, he completed countless D ranked missions in the course of four months so the Mizukage allowed him to do C ranked missions which he completed forteen of before the Chunin Exames started two months after he started to get the C ranked missions. By the time the exams rolled in, he was already 13 and to everyone's surprised, he joined the exams and finished as a Chunin, being assigned his own team which went on countless missions however, as the years went by, this prodigy watched as his friends surpass him, becoming Jonin as he continued his work as a Chunin. At the age of eighteen, Shōkan found out that another shinobi, a sensory type with other rare and unique abilities reccomended he not advance further as he believed that Shōkan was dangerous. Enranged and feeling cheated, Shōkan killed the shinobi who made that reccomendation only to find that some of the village's other unique shinobi felt the same way, acting superior to him so he attempted to kill them but failed without being caught though it was close. More years went by as Shōkan bidded his time and he saw how most others with special abilities like those that mocked him were very snooty and on the eve of his 21st birthday, he swore to kill all those with abilities that are rare as to rid the world of their snootyness. Since then, he went on many missions where he was able to kill such ninja and took pleasure in their death, extracting their weapons from their corpses and smuggling their head back to the village as a trophy, taxidermating it and hanging it in a secret trophy gallery in his house. Personality (WIP) Holding a lot of pent up anger and hatred, it pleases him to unleash it on his vctims and see them suffer as he has suffered, holding the mentality that they should feel the same suffering he has as retribution for what their kind has done to him. As a token of his revenge, he takes pleasure in decapitating the heads of his victims as trophies and smuggling them back to the village where he taxidermites them and hang them on his wall, smiling every time with twisted pleasure when he sees them. There is nothing he won't do to his victims for his own satisfaction, from torture to lying and practically everything in between, ending it only when their suffering becomes boring. Nindō (Complete) Due to his cruel past, Shōkan's Nindō is to kill all with special abilities whether they be sensory types, Jinchuriki, Sages, Kekkai Genkai users or other miscellaneous types with the inclusion to some degree of those with Hidens. Relationships Placeholder. Appearance (Not Started) Placeholder. Abilities (Not Started) Placeholder. Trivia *His name means "Killing Time" when used with the kanji 消閑.